Some People Never Change
by AccentFetish
Summary: Just a little thing I thought of while watching the season finale. A little bit of CameronChase is in here but it's not that big.


I most definitely have mixed feelings with the season finale. I normally dislike it when shows replace people. I prefer the original cast, no matter what the show or who it is. However since all three of them are gone… It will be interesting to see how things turn out. But that would have been a really awesome ending for the entire show… Hmm… Riight. So here's my first fanfiction in a long time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own House, if that wasn't obvious enough.

Chase groggily sat up in bed. The phone on his night stand had been going off non-stop for the last five minuets. He glanced at the woman at his side, snuggling close to him in her sleep. Cameron, apparently, could sleep through anything. He just smiled slightly fixing her hair, knowing he could bug her about this later and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um? Yes… Hello. Is this Dr. Chase?" A nervous voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" The blonde rubbed his eye with a yawn. He checked the clock on his alarm clock; it was only 2 in the morning! Didn't people know it was impolite to call after 10, let alone 2?

"Ah, well I'm Doctor Cornelius Funk…" He had to stifle a laugh. Maybe he had worked with House for _too_ long? He could pretty much hear the older man's voice taunting Cornelius about his name in his head. _"Cornelius of the funk! What exactly were your parents on when you were born?" _Still, he attempted to be civil. It wasn't the man's fault he got stuck with a name like that now was it? "Dr. House said that if I ever had any questions or anything I could talk to you at this number. He said you were available 24/7?"

Well that explained that late hour he was being called out. He'd almost forgotten how many overtimes that job had required. He'd grown soft in his new job. He had both reasonable hours and a minimum challenged to his intelligence. He'd quickly grown bored of it within weeks but he was sure that, that was probably just the left over influence his former boss had over him. Cameron admitted to feeling the same exact way about her new job as well. _"It's like when you have the best kiss of your life. Nothing can compare to it afterwards."_ She'd attempted to explain. Of course that just sent them off into a completely different conversation about who exactly she'd been kissing but the idea was there.

"He did?" He couldn't say he was surprised. House wasn't the type of guy to let go of people easily. Sure he'd fired him without even blinking but that didn't mean he'd gotten the boot from the man's life completely. In all honestly he'd actually been surprised that he hadn't been contracted by this Dr. Funk sooner.

"Yes?" The man squeaked with uncertainty. "He said you'd be happy to help out. Dr. Cameron too but he made her sound kind of scary. I didn't think she would appreciate being called at this time of night." Chase grinned looking down at the woman asleep next to him. She looked so cute, if only Cornelius could see the woman behind House's words. Scary was the last word that would come to mind. When she was awake however… Well she had her moments.

The blonde figured he might as well help to the poor guy. He remembered how hard it had been for him working under the great Gregory House at first, he could only imagine with the poor guy's silly name and nervous voice how much worse he was getting it. "Well what can I help you with?" He finally asked. Curiosity was getting the better of him to what exactly it was that had sent his old boss's new employee running to him.

Cornelius of the funk gratefully explained that case in which he had been given. The kid hadn't actually been aloud to see the patient. He explained that this was some sort of exercise that was supposed to make him a better doctor. Chase on the other hand knew that it was just the scruffy doctor's way of getting the kid out of his hair. It was obvious that he was a question asker. Chances were that this was some sort of test to see if all the irritation was work keeping him on his newly rebuilt team. _"I'll put together a new crew. They'll be bigger, badder, and more hardcore then my last one. You'll all see! Mwahahaha!" _ However he was too tired to have the heart to let him in on the secret.

"He's got primary progressive MS." He expertly diagnosed with another yawn. Cameron began to shift a little but still didn't seem to be at any risk of waking so he didn't bother to go to another room. He remembered the first case he ever had with House had turned out of be primary progressive MS. Back then he'd worked with two other men. One, Kazlowski, quit in order to start his own business and the other, Windsor, was fired for being a "moronic ape". They'd been alright to work with but he still preferred Cameron and Foreman to them. When he was the new guy, everyone liked to team up and make fun of him. While he knew Foreman had most likely said a few things, Cameron was too nice to do stuff like that behind his back. Instead she enjoyed saying stuff like that right to him.

He began to think back about that case. It was a 32 year old male… Named… He knew the name. He knew he did, it was on the tip of his tongue. "James Lincolen." He finally remembered saying the name out loud.

"How did you know?" Cornelius asked with the sound of awe in his voice. To him Chase seemed like a physic or something. How else could he have known the name of the patient without being told it? The Australian had to laugh now. So that was what House was up to. He was trying to see if he remembered or if he could still diagnose properly. Something like that.

"The disease you described sounded very James Lincolenish." He lied listening in amusement as the younger man didn't get the joke. "It's getting kind of late. My girlfriend is calling me, is that all you need?" Dr. Funk thanked him profusely saying that it was all the he had wanted. "Tell Dr. House for me…" He wondered exactly what he should relay in message to his former boss. Everyone knew he wasn't the cleverest in the bunch so he knew he'd sound like an idiot if he tried to sound cool. "Tell him… He better show up to Foreman's wedding. Cameron's looking forward to seeing him."

The blonde hung up the phone and slid back into the arms of his girlfriend with a smile on his face. Some people would never change.

House leaned back in his chair has he tossed up and down his lime green koosh ball. He'd put the red and black squish ball away for retirement awhile back along with a few other toys of his. Koosh's were a lot more fun to play with anyways. Glancing out into the conference room he starred at his team in a way that would make them uncomfortable until he noticed that someone had written "MS" on his white board. He'd have to give a lecture latter on about writing on his white board so early on in the job. No matter how many times he told them, they just couldn't take the hint.

"So what did he say?" Wilson asked wiping the dressing off of his fingers and shirt. He should have known House would have to have something like exploding ranch packets in his office.

"Chase?" The other man nodded. "He misses me dearly and wishes that he could come back to work for him. When I told him no he asked if he could take your place as my best friend." Wilson looked amused as he slouched down a bit and rested his head on his hand.

"And what did you say about that one?"

"Said I'd think about it. He'd probably let me get away with more stuff but he'd got a girlfriend. It's more fun to have a serial divorcer as a best friend." They both laughed shaking their heads. House would always bee House, no matter whether he had the koosh or squish ball. Some people would never change.

This is a one-shot… Most likely. It could become a three chapter story but that really depends on how lazy I'm feeling with this whole finals starting next week thing. Yes well, please review and make the avoiding studying process happier!


End file.
